1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for motor vehicles and, more specifically without limitation, to accessories for transporting a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles are now commonplace in the everyday lives on many individuals. From time to time, a motorcycle must be moved from one location to another location wherein it is impractical or impossible to move the motorcycle without employing a larger vehicle for transportation purposes.
Unfortunately, the weight and bulkiness of a motorcycle makes loading and unloading thereof onto a transporting vehicle an unwieldy and ominous task, sometimes requiring the combined effort of several strong and husky individuals.
What is needed is an accessory which enables an individual, working alone, to load a motorcycle onto a transporting vehicle and also, while working alone, to unload the motorcycle from the transporting vehicle.